


Equally Important

by agrajag



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe accidentally grabs the wrong jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equally Important

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://asexualgansey.tumblr.com/post/137415918933). I'm so sorry this is the first thing I write for TFA but I kept laughing at the thought of it, so I had to.

Poe stumbled into his apartment building as gracefully as one can after having several drinks too many. It had been some time since he allowed himself to get tipsy - let alone wasted - so when he first reached into his pocket for his keys, he wasn't nervous when they weren't there. He knew he had brought his keys with him. He never left his apartment without them. Other pocket perhaps?

And that's when Poe became nervous.

For in the other pocket, there was an avocado.

Even drunk, this seemed ludicrous.

Luckily, Poe's good friend and co-worker, Jessika lived across the hall and was a bit of a night owl. She answered her door after the third knock, sighed, and let him in.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"I don't even know," Poe mumbled before collapsing on the couch and promptly passing out.

\------------------------------------------

First thing the next morning - well, first after headaches and pain killers and complaints about bright lights - Poe called his landlord for a new set of keys. Once he obtained that, the rest was simple enough. He had a spare car key in his office and his work keys were thankfully on a separate key ring that had been left at home. He was still upset about the whole ordeal, however. Sure, the jacket was the exact same style and brand, which explained how he grabbed it by mistake. (He may have been drunk, but not that drunk.) He still wanted _his_ back. He wanted his goofy airplane key chain back. He wanted to know who the hell had brought an avocado for a night out on the town.

"You should post one of those missed persons ad's on Craigslist," Jessika suggested. She set a mug of black coffee in front of Poe, where he sat slumped at her kitchen table.

"I don't think that's what they're called," he retorted. Though, what could be the harm?

Jessika brought her laptop in from the other room and after about seven minutes of deliberation, they hit post.

Guy, you took my jacket by mistake (Maz's)  
We've got the same leather jacket. It appeared you accidentally took mine from the couch of Maz's last night, and left yours. Mine had my keys, which I clearly need. Yours had an avocado in the pocket, which I'm assuming is equally important.

"You're getting new keys," Jessika pointed out.

"Incentive," Poe explained. "Maybe he'll feel bad enough and call."

"Or maybe he'll just call to get his avocado back."

\------------------------------------------

It wasn't until later in the afternoon that Poe received a call. He was already back in his own apartment with a fresh set of keys on a generic, boring key chain. He immediately answered when he saw it was a local unknown number.

"I'm so sorry," the guy said in lieu of a hello. "I didn't even notice that my jacket wasn't where I had thought I'd set it down and I didn't even notice until I got home that it was technically the wrong one. I felt so bad when I did. Like, my keys were in my pants' pocket, so I was able to get home just fine, but you got locked out. I'm so sorry. I'm Finn, by the way."

Poe couldn't help but laugh. "It's fine buddy. I stayed at a friend's."

"Oh, that's good. Would you like to meet back at Maz's in about an hour so we can switch back? I'd feel terrible if you had to crash there again."

"Yeah, I'll see you there. Oh, and I'm Poe."

It was easy enough finding Finn since he was still wearing his jacket, while Poe had opted to carry Finn's in. Surprisingly, his first thought was Finn looked better in it than he ever had. His second thought, which should have been first, was that Finn did not look like the kind of person who'd be randomly walking around with an avocado in his pocket. He looked like the kind of person who would leave Maz's with someone. Or someones.

Finn smiled when he saw Poe and that was it. Poe was done for.

"Poe, right? I remember you! You were downing shots like nobody's business."

Poe wished the floor to open up and swallow him. Any other time he would have loved for this man to notice him, but he just had to notice him when Poe was drinking away his feelings. He probably was blushing and, oh God, he was playing with the hem of Finn's jacket sleeve.

"Yeah, I don't normally drink like that. Special circumstances."

"Bad break up?" Finn guessed correctly. He nodded in understanding. "Me too. It's why I came out as well. I wanted to have a few drinks and then I was gonna go home and finally try guacamole. Like, there's so many foods out there I haven't tried, and my boyfriend dumped me and I realized he held me back in so many ways, but honestly the worst was his picky eating holding me back from awesome food."

"Guacamole?" Poe laughed. "So I suppose that explains the avocado."

Now it was Finn's turn to fidget. "I figured it was better to stop at the grocery store first. Who wants to check out a drunk guy buying avocados?"

"You need more than just avocados, though. Had the other ingredients at home? Or should I be nervous that more groceries fell out of your pockets?"

"Oh, well, I could make another trip to the store after this, since I am definitely sober now. Or..." Finn looked at Poe so intensely, as if searching for a sign. "Maybe you could show me how? I mean, since you already have the first ingredient in your pocket."

"You mean your pocket."

Finn rolled his eyes. "It's the same jacket."

"It suits you better, though, as loathe as I am to admit it. I mean, it's my favourite jacket. Then again, you'd win Who Wore It Best against me no matter the outfit. And, that means yes, obviously. I'd love to help."


End file.
